


The First Night

by Duckseamail



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, it's sweet overall i promise!, kanna is a good mom, this is sad but wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckseamail/pseuds/Duckseamail
Summary: She wouldn’t sleep in the igloo with her family. She wouldn’t go fishing with Hakoda ever again. She wouldn’t give him any more hugs. And she wouldn’t get to see Sokka and Katara grow up.
Relationships: Hakoda & Kanna (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrdinaryFruitPunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryFruitPunch/gifts).



> prompts: #3 - on the floor (i pushed it for this one but the ground totally equals the floor ok?) and #7 - for comfort

The first night without Kya was the worst in Hakoda’s life.

He sat outside in the snow, looking at the stars, and thought about all the things Kya would never do now.

She wouldn’t sleep in the igloo with her family. She wouldn’t go fishing with Hakoda ever again. She wouldn’t give him any more hugs. And she wouldn’t get to see Sokka and Katara grow up.

A couple tears dripped slowly down Hakoda’s cheeks, and he tucked his face in his knees, blocking out the faint light from the moon. Just for a moment, he could pretend today was just a bad dream.

“Hakoda? What are you doing out here so late?”

He lifted his head and turned to see his Mom kneeling in the igloo’s entrance. Her hair was loose from its usual style, and although she looked tired, the comforting expression she wore was too much.

Hakoda felt his face crumple up, and a sob tumbled from his lips.

The slightly blurred sight of his Mom moving forward and wrapping him in a big hug was the fastest he’d seen her move in years.

“Mama,” Hakoda cried. “Mama, I want-” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Salty tears got in his mouth, and snot was making a damp spot appear on his Mother’s coat.

“Shhhh. I know. I know.” Mom whispered. She rubbed her cheek against the top of Hakoda’s head, just like she had when he was upset as a child. Hakoda wheezed in a deep breath, and his words took the chance to jump out.

“I want- I want her to come _back_.” Mom’s arms squeezed his shoulders tight. “Kya’s-” his voice cracked on her name. “She’s _gone_ , Mama.”

His Mom sniffed loudly and started shuffling Hakoda as best she could. Soon, he was half-sitting in her lap. He clutched her long, fluffy, gray hair and was grateful when she didn’t say anything. She just petted his back and let Hakoda cry and cry until his head ached, and his face became tacky from dried tears.

After what felt like hours of sitting in silence, leaning against his Mother, she spoke.

“I’m _so_ sorry.” Her voice was croaky like she’d been crying too. If Hakoda weren’t so exhausted, he would have kicked himself for not remembering she’d lost Kya too. He thought that was all his Mom was going to do, but then she placed her mitten-covered hand’s on the sides of his face and tilted it up to make eye-contact.

Mom sat still and searched his face. Carefully, she brushed her hand over his cheek and moved his hair behind his ear.

“Are you listening to me, Hakoda?”

He nodded.

“I’ll help you, ok? You aren’t alone, I’ll help you.”

Her words made Hakoda’s mouth wobble, and a few small tears slid down his nose when he nodded again.

His Mom leaned forward and placed a soft, dry kiss on his forehead. Then, she gave him a little smile and leaned him back against her body.

Hakoda closed his eyes, tucking his nose into the fur on her hood, and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me but I feel like whenever someone is sad enough, they start calling their mom "mama"


End file.
